What Lies in the Shadows
by haileyscomet
Summary: 2 new girls show up at Hogwarts. The students know nothing of the girls. Romance builds and hearts are shattered. Life long friendsips are threatened. A past that is threatening to all. yea i suck at summaries, but give this a shoot....
1. Chapter 1

A/N:All of the characters, settings and basically everyhting besides SIcily and Brooke are of J.K Rowling's creation. They are from her Haryy potter series!

Sicily and Brooke walked through the skyscraper doors as the room fell silent. All eyes were on the two girls. Not even a cricket dared to speak. How did things turn out this way? How did a sure cut plan end up in such ruins?

"Students of Hogwarts, I would like you all to meet our two newest students, Sicily and Brooke,"

Brooke took a step forward and began the long walk. Passing all eyes staring her down, judging every movement she made. As things always had been, Sicily automatically followed Brooke. It was the way things had always been between the two girls.

It seemed that as each student they passed by, the more whispers began.

"Quiet!" roared the firm voice of Dumbledore. "Brooke and Sicily will be attending this school for reasons that shall remain private. However, nevertheless I expect Hogwarts to show their hospitality and welcome these two, helping them to be provided with the knowledge that our school is so prestigious for. Brooke, you first, please come take a seat under the sorting hat,"

At the first sound of the hat's voice in Brooke's head, she jumped in her seat, " Brooke Rogers…. Very strong… leader… but most importantly a caretaker. You have a big heart and understand that other's need your guidance and support to get started. You will give courage when the room is dark, strength when the body is weak,"

"Gryfindor!" the hat bellowed across the room.

Brooke sat there for a second a little confused, hadn't she always been the one with strength, not giving it? Confused, Brooke went over and sat on the very end of the Gryfindor table. Looking up she caught Sicily's eye contact as she took a seat under the chair.

"Sicily Aubor…. Interesting. I see strength, but very peculiar strength. You fear that in which you love. You stay hidden hoping to not have to face it, but you have the strength, the wisdom and most importantly I see drive, determination. Why hide such virtues?" Sicily sat there praying to hear the word "Gryfindor."

"Slytherin!"

Sicily sat there stunned. She knew why she had been put into Slytherin, she couldn't ignore her past. What bugged her was how would she be able handle there, how would she be able to fight that in which haunted her dreams, every terror.

"Professor Dumbledore, please there MUST be some sort of mistake," Sicily turned and quietly whispered.

Dumbledore could see the fear, the desperation in her eyes but shock his head, "I'm sorry my girl but I was specifically was anxious to see your result. The sorting hat would not choose something in which was not in your future's best interest. I'm sorry but you are going to have to go take a seat with your table," with those words spoken Dumbledore headed back up to his seat.

Sicily turned to face a silenced school. What had the new girl been whispering with Dumbledore was racing through the heads of the students. Sicily caught eye contact with Brooke who in returned her sympathy.

Sicily sat up in bed all night thinking about all that had happened in the past week.

The train ride to the Ministry of Magic, the countless meetings and accusations, the endless interrogations. She was almost sure she was going to end up at Azkaban before Dumbledore showed up her defense.

Elsewhere in the castle, Brooke was having quit a different night. It was now 2 in the morning had Brooke couldn't be more alive. She was getting the dirt on almost every student at Hogwarts, the embarrassing moments, the breakups, and the hooks ups.

"I am going to have some serious filling in to do for Sicily tomorrow morning," Brooke commented when it seemed all the Gryfindor girls were coming to an end.

"Sicily?" a girl Brooke had learned to be Hermione asked.

"Oh yea, don't be fooled by tonight, she tends to be a little quiet around new people, but she can be the most viscous one about gossip. But that's why I love her, she says what she feels, none of this phony stuff," Brooke laughed.

"No, I don't believe you understand how things are worked here," Hermione continued. "Gryffindor and Slytherins are sworn enemies. Friendships are looked down upon between our two houses. Slytherins are cruel and viscous."

"Um, okay, so what if they are? I'm talking about Sicily,"

"Brooke, there is a reason why Sicily was put into that house and you weren't. You two might not be as compatible as you think you are,"

"Listen, I have known her my entire life. Yes, she might be a little mean but she is not evil. I have been through a lot with her, times where if she had been, you all might not be sitting here safely," as Brooke said the last sentence the entire room became silent.

"It's a way of speech," Brooke quickly recovered. "Just don't judge her so quickly."

There were little talks of speech but before long most of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory had gone to sleep.

The next morning Brooke went down to the common room to find Hermione with a red head boy, a look alike red head girl and none other than Harry Potter.

"Brooke! Finally, your up. We were about to head down to breakfast if you cared to join," Hermione explained the minute she saw her.

"Uhh sure. I mean I still really don't know my way around so it's either follow you or starve," Brooke joked.

"That would be a crime," the red head boy exclaimed shocked.

"A boy of the same heart," Brooke teased.

"Oh Brooke, this is Ron, and this is Ginny and of course I'm sure you recognize Harry," Hermione jumped in.

"Yea, the forehead doesn't do much to give you away,"

The group headed down through the castle, going down the last set of stairs leading to the Great Hall when Brooke caught glimpse of blonde hair flash in front of her. There stood a blonde hair, blue eyed, nice framed and body shaped boy.

"Weasely, of course you would cling to the new meat. Desperate for whatever you could get. Pity we had to receive another pathetic Gryffindor blood, thankfully we got one ripe of the two," the boy sneered.

"MALFOY!" Brooke exclaimed. Everyone including Malfoy just stared at her blank faced. "He's the Slytherin creep you told me about last night," Brooke said to Hermione without really realizing her words were out loud.

"Nothing better to do but marvel at my greatness? You do really just continue to get all the more pathetic," Malfoy grinned and turned off into the Great Hall.

"I am SO sorry, I didn't realize it. It was instant reaction, putting a face with a name,"

"It's not like he doesn't know we don't like him," Ginny replied. "It's always nice to keep him up to date on our dislike,"

Brooke walked into the Great Hall completely infatuated. She always had a thing for the bad boys and HELLO, Sicily totally had the connections.

Just an hour before, Sicily walked down into the common room, hoping things to be just as they had been the night before, everyone stirring clear of her. However, despite her hope, things did not go as she had hoped.

"It's okay we all make mistakes. You do not need to blame yourself forever," a voice came in over her shoulder. Sicily turned around to see a blonde hair boy lying on a couch.

"Mistake about what?" Sicily froze. How could word have already gotten out?

"Befriending a Gryffindor. To be honest, when she first stepped in I could tell you two apart,"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Slytherins tend to resemble a certain distinguished quality. Quality of deserving power,"

"Yea, so me following, almost tripping over my best friend's shoes is a distinguished power?" Sicily rolled her eyes.

The boy stood up, "Yes actually. You held your tongue, reserved yourself when the matter was not of high importance. Why waste it, when you can shine with it later? Think about it, you just might surprise yourself,"

"Anything that is of any greatness of me is from Brooke,"

"No, the barrier,"

"And what makes you such an excellent judge of character?"

"Going on what rumors I've heard,"

"And you listen to all these stupid words floating around between idiots who have no life of their own?"

"Two students 4 weeks into school, which Dumbledore will not give a background or reason as to why they are here is big news. But I do not base my knowledge on lifeless gossip, I have connections. There is a reason that you two were not put together. Did you ever think about that? You'd be surprised how people change and mold to their surroundings. You can try to keep your friendship alive but with time people change," Sicily stood there starring at the boy.

The boy walked to the dungeon door and then turned, "By the way, I'm Malfoy, I have a feeling where going to be really good friends," and with those words he was gone.

Sicily walked into the Great Hall. Instant she saw Brooke she walked over and was about to take a seat when a boy with bright red hair almost pushed her off her feet.

"What was that for?" Sicily didn't mean to scream it so loud but it was a reaction. Suddenly it felt to her as if the entire school was starring at her.

"This is the GRYFINDOR table. It is bad luck for any others, especially a Slytherin to sit here," the boy said.

"Oh so you can create things with your silly wand, make things fly and yet believe in the stupidest of superstitions. Brooke, come on, back me up….I'm not REALLY a Slytherin," upon hearing this Sicily could hear a shock and grunts coming from the Slytherin direction. "Well, I mean I am but I'm still her best friend,"

"Hold on," Brooke got up and walked Sicily over to the corner so that they were alone.

Once out of ear range Sicily glared at Brooke, "What the hell, why aren't you backing me up. Member in 3rd grade when Lily wouldn't let you sit with us because you had braids, I freaking punched her. You didn't even stick up for me,"

"Sicily, calm down, this isn't 3rd grade. This is Hogwarts; they are apparently extremely strict here about houses being friends,"

"Oh so we are not friends anymore?"

"Shut up, you know you're my best friends, just during lunch I don't think we should push it. I don't want to get more people hating me than need be. I stick up for you, I'll walk with you to classes and study in the library, just when it comes to house activities we should each be with our house,"

"I didn't know eating was an activity,"

"Sicily, come on your being ridiculous,"

"I know, but now I look like an idiot. Fine, but see if next time you wear braids if I let me self get detention for a month defending you,"

Finally there was ease between the two girls.

"So I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I don't know, is that an activity?"

Sicily and Brooke were walking back the direction they had just come when they both saw Draco standing next to Potter sneering.

"Sicily come on, you know were your true bond is," Draco grabbed Sicily's sleeve and started leading her back to the Slytherin table.

"SO you get hero boy Potter and I get Count Drac-o-la," Sicily whispered to Brooke right before she left.

Sicily sat in herb logy deep in thought. Breakfast had been horrible. Brooke's group didn't except her and not to mention she managed to piss off all of the Slytherins. Normally she would have been fretting over how horrible things were but this time she had something new occupying her thoughts, Draco. There was something about the boy that impressed her. He made an effort to help her but not out of pity.

"I need to talk to Brooke," Sicily moaned to herself. Brooke knew all about how to handle boys.

Brooke sat in transfiguration completely intrigued. Never before had she managed to be able to balance her wand on her lips. "This school teaches an individual SO much," Ron looked over at Brooke.

"Yea it tends to bring out the most in each of its students," Ron laughed.

After another lecture the bell rang. "Now students," Brooke stopped packing up to listen to the professor, "Don't forget to have these papers signed if you are interested in going to the Winter Ball,"

"Wesley, I'll be excited to see your dress robes," a Slytherin in the back teased.

"I hate dances, dress robes, dancing, ALL OF IT," Ron angrily told Brooke.

"I love them! How many does this school have?"

"Just one, I think, this year actually is the first year we've done one just our school,"

Brooke's imagination started up vividly of her date and her. She knew that Draco WOULD be her date, she just had to remember to talk to Sicily still.

Sicily was sitting in Defense waiting for Brooke, when Draco showed up.

"Thank god, now I don't have to partner with Goyle any longer," Draco sat down next to Sicily. Sicily just stared at him. "No trust me, he's a lot worse than he looks,"

Brooke then walked in, "I see that I have been replaced,"

Hermione whispered to her, "Told you,"

"No, Draco was actually just about to move," Sicily starred him down.

"Gryffindor are never as accurate as Slytherins, good luck this year Sicily," Draco sneered.

"I beg your pardon Draco, but a certain Gryffindor is considered the BRIGHTEST witch of her age. I do not believe that any Slytherin girl was even on the top 10," Hermione shot back.

"Ok, you stick to your numbers," Draco and Hermione both took their seats still bickering.

"Oh my god, I need your advice NOW," Sicily turned to Brooke.

"Um, I need your help and I have SO much to tell you,"

"Yea I need your advice on this guy, and woah WAIT you need my HELP. You… go ahead …. Spill first,"

"I want Draco. I want him. I need to kiss him. I need to flirt with him. I want him. Please, early birthday gift, I want him,"

Sicily sat there shocked. Brooke had it for Draco. Brooke just managed to claim Draco. Sicily now was not allowed to like Draco.

"I know…isn't it SHOCKING! It'll be a "forbidden love" I am SO excited. I need the connections though, hook a sister up. Will you…please?" Brooke pleaded.

"Hook up with you?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean,"

"Uhhh, yea sure. He's pretty set on not liking Gryffindor though,"

"Oh, a little smooth talk, night out will change ALL of that. So will you help me?"

"I said I would. Just tell me what I have to do,"

"Just talk to him about me. Introduce us. I'll do the rest. So about your boy,"

Sicily sat there frozen, "Ohhhh, yea…my boy?" Sicily thought of all the boys she'd seen, met or ANYTHING! She needed a boy that Brooke would NEVER talk to and then it came to her, "I really have a thing for that boy who pushed me this morning," Brooke would NEVER like or be friends with a boy who was such a jerk to Sicily. BINGO!

"RON! NO WAY! He would DEFINATLY give you a chance!"

"Shit," Sicily thought to herself.

"Actually Brooke I don't think so because of the different class, never mind,"

"Oh don't be silly I will totally do this for you! We will swoop; it'll be the biggest thing that has EVER hit Hogwarts!"

"This is going to be one hell of year," Sicily thought in her head. She looked over at Draco. Her ONE chance for happiness this year had just been COMPLETELY torn away. With a sign Sicily began to take notes.

A/N: So yeah this is my first fanfic. I have SO much to say. Basically there is SOOO much more not known to any of ya'll so PLEASE keep reading and responding. This isn't going to be just a mary sue, there is a big plot behind it all I promise! I just wanted to set up some romance because that is ALWAYS good!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; everything except the characters of sicily and brooke are J.K. Rowling's work. She created all in her series Harry Potter

Days had passed and Brooke didn't know what to do. She barely saw Sicily but whenever she did to her disappointment Sicily was not talking to Draco. However, Brooke was still determined to hook Sicily up with Ron. Ron though was beyond the most oblivious person ever, no matter what kind of hints Brooke would drop Ron would not just catch on. Brooke decided she needed professional help. Brooke walked into the Gryffindor dormitory with excitement.

"What are you so perky about?" Hermione asked from the couch by the fireplace.

"I know someone who likes Ron!" Brooke giggled. Instantly to this Hermione perked up.

"What? No, no one likes Ron," Ron had always been a very sensitive issue to Hermione; they were the best friends who were SUPPOSE to be together. Hermione was not going to allow anyone to threaten this.

"Yes SOMEBODY does! I'm totally going to hook them up but I need your help since you basically have a glossary all about Ron in the back of your head, under all that hair," Brooke joked.

"O haha, yeah sure… um I'll help. So who is the girl?"

"Ok, you can't tell anybody YET, but it's Sicily. Can you imagine my best friend dating one of my NEW best guy friends? Can you say match made in HEAVEN!"

"SICILY AUBER LIKES RON WEASELY?" Hermione shouted across the common room. Instantly everybody looked up and to Brooke's bad luck, Ginny too.

"Hermione!" Brooke shrieked. Horrid murmuring echoed in the room. 'A Slytherin liking a Gryffindor?' 'That's why Sicily wanted to sit there!' 'So was that contact the other morning not just coincidental?'

It seemed as if the word got around the entire school within the hour. The rumor however had escalated. Talk went around about Sicily being obsessed with Ron that the only reason she transferred to Hogwarts was because she was completely infatuated with him. The one person whose ears this rumor didn't reach was Sicily's. She had been in the castle's towers all day avoiding people, or to say a certain person. Draco was everywhere. Sicily had tried to talking to him the night after Defense Against the Dark Arts but before long she realized she was doing some heavy flirting. A boy like Draco Sicily couldn't keep her wits around so she decided to go for the next alternative.

Around 8, Sicily decided to finally go down and get some dinner. It's not as if she was going to play Rapunzel up in the tower, she needed to get on with her life and year.

Opening the Great Hall's doors, Sicily encountered for the second time in one week, a completely silent school all starring at her. Sicily walked over to the Slytherin table, but whenever she tried to take a seat, a Slytherin would slide over, blocking any remaining area.

Finally, she reached were Draco was sitting.

"It makes sense?" Draco sneered.

"What?" Sicily asked.

"Why you have been avoiding me, your only ally so far this year. You traded your dignity and house for one of them,"

"One of whom?"

"A GRYFFINDOR!" Draco practically screamed. If it was possible for the whole school to get quieter than it happened.

"Oh come on. So what! Yes I like a Gryffindor, we are chill. I've liked this Gryffindor my whole life, what is the BIG deal!" Sicily was so frustrated with this whole house business. She and Brooke had been friends for ever, Brooke was her most trusted best friend, why the hell was everyone getting on her case?

This whole school began whispering, Sicily caught an awkward eye contact with Ron which for some reason made the whispering multiply. Finally she saw Brooke, whose head was in her hands. 'I am so sick of this house business,' Sicily thought and went over to Brooke.

Brooke immediately got up and was about to escort Sicily to their "talking corner" when Sicily pulled away.

"What the hell! No, I am not going to let you hush me again; I am getting so sick of not being around who I want to be around. I came to the school for a reason, this is freaking B.S," again Sicily caught the awkward eye contact with that Ron kid. 'I guess he just likes me or something,' Sicily thought.

"Sicily, this isn't about that," Brooke whispered. "Accidentally I let it slip,"

"NO BROOKE!" Sicily said out loud then quietly "Dumbledore demanded we let nobody know,"

"No Sicily, not that," Brooke continued. "About your thing for Ron."

"Huh…" Sicily thought for a few seconds then burst out "YOU TOLD PEOPLE THAT I LIKE RON!" Suddenly the Great Hall again was silent, everyone was eager to find out more gossip. Sicily looked around furious. "Why the f would you tell people that!"

"I didn't mean to," Brooke defended. "It sort of just came out by accident, see I was telling.." Brooke began but then Sicily caught her off.

"Woah, woah, woah I do NOT like Ron," she looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "I DO NOT like RON!" Sicily again made eye contact with Ron, "Sorry but no, I just don't see that happening,"

"Like Ron would go out with you anyways," the suck up girl who Sicily had heard the dirt from Draco about, Hermione yelled.

"Then why did you tell me you liked him" Brooke whispered to Sicily. Sicily tried to think on the spot of something to say and then suddenly got really mad.

"You want to know why Brooke Marie Rogers! You want to know why! Let's see, maybe because I was trying to be a good friend. I was trying to keep our friendship going, a relationship that ever since we got here, you seem to like to frown down upon and pretend it isn't there. Well I've tried to be a good friend, I kept YOUR secret, you on the other hand used mine as some gossip to get you attention, which by the way is pathetic, there are other ways to make friends," Brooke by this point looked completely and utterly confused. "Yea see, the only reason I told you I liked Ron was because I didn't want to crush your hopes by telling you I like the same boy you do," Brooke's eyes suddenly lit up.

"We had a friendship contract, claiming gets dibs," Brooke sneered.

"Yea, well I kept my side of it but then it is also goes to say friends don't tell each other's secrets,"

"I told you it was an ACCIDENT! It only got out because I was going to try and have Hermione help me hook you two up,"

"Why would you tell HER! She wouldn't hook us up; she's in love with Ron herself,"

At this Hermione angrily there her plate down and started yelling at Sicily. Sicily yelled back, Brooke yelled at Sicily, Gryffindors yelled at Sicily, Slytherins began to yell at Gryffindors, until the doors slammed up.

"SILENCE!" boomed across the room. Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance. The room became silent and everyone took their seats except for Sicily and Brooke who remained directly in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore rushed over too them, "Girls, I went on a limb for you and this is what you do? I will not show such mercy to you two again. You are on a very thin line, one more disruption like this and I will not testify in your favor," to this both Sicily and Brooke became completely petrified.

"You are here because of my good grace, do not make me regret my decision," with that Dumbledore went up to the front and took his seat. Sicily and Brooke gave one last glare to each other before Brooke took her seat and Sicily left the Great Hall.

The rest of dinner was quite awkward for Brooke. She could feel eyes upon eyes on her, everyone was whispering to figure out who this "mystery boy" was, the one within in 5 days had managed to break up the newly so claimed best friends. Brooke also couldn't get her mind off of what had happened. Her and Sicily always argued and fought but never a public display of backstabbing. How could Sicily do this to her? Brooke had always let Sicily have a guy she claimed, why now was Sicily acting so immature on this whole issue?

"Don't worry about it, gossip always dies down," Hermione said to Brooke.

"Trust me, I should know I'm always the one of public humiliation," Ron laughed. "I mean this time I didn't do anything and once again I'm the boy they are all laughing at. I can hear the talk now, 'silly Ron to think a real life girl would b going after him,'"

"Not a real life girl," Harry commented. "A slytherin,"

Brooke sat there not responding. Was this what Sicily meant? Had Brooke turned her back to Sicily, after all they had been through, had Brooke ditched her merely to fit in? "No, I sat with her in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Brooke reminded herself.

"I guess who were right," Brooke looked at Hermione. "Houses do change people,"

Sicily sat in the common room waiting for people to come in. Originally she was going to go to the tower and once again waste her night alone but not after tonight. She had held out from growing to like other Slytherins merely because she would still be able to cling onto Brooke. However, after how things had turned out during dinner that clearly was not going to work and the last thing Sicily wanted was to be alone all year.

Finally Slytherins began to file in and to Sicily's thankfulness they gave nods of approval. Each one passed giving thumbs up or even a quick 'nice job' comment.

One girl came over and sat down across Sicily.

"I was hoping you'd eventually accept us,"

"Yea, I guess I was just in denial to how things were done around here,"

"Don't worry, you'll like it. I'm Pansy by the way,"

"I'm Sicily, but I'm guessing by my ability to get complete school attention, you already know that,"

"No, I know your name from Draco," Pansy winked as she got up. "He's hot, smart and a complete bad ass, just don't get too connected,"

With that said Pansy walked out of the common room as Draco entered as always with his two side kicks. Upon seeing Sicily he dismissed them and walked over.

"So I'm thinking we had a bit of a misunderstanding at the dinner table," Draco muttered to the ground. Sicily loved seeing guys apologize, they were always so pathetic.

"Yea, thanks for being mature and talking to me first about it," Sicily teased.

Draco looked up, "Well I'm glad to see you don't hold a grudge,"

There was an awkward silence. They both knew what they were hoping the other one would bring up. Finally Draco dragged up the courage and let it out. "So I'm guessing besides the whole liking a certain Gryffindor, I was also wrong as to why you were avoiding me,"

"Yea…."

Once again silence fell.

"So you do realize that I am just not a guy you think I am. I am not going to now jump to your convenience and become your boyfriend now,"

"Nothing with you is ever going to be easy… is it?" Sicily laughed.

It was around midnight when Sicily woke up and realized that she had left her homework up in the tower. She tried to just tell herself that she would get it tomorrow but continued to toss and turn, not being able to get it off her mind. Finally, she got up and decided to go to the tower. Clinging to the wall, she made it there without even awakening a picture.

"There you are," Sicily stumbled grabbing the parchment. As she was getting up, a dark figure grabbed her around the back, putting his hand to her mouth and began whispering a familiar voice in her ear, "Don't think your safe long. Dumbledore can only protect you so long and you no longer have your one ally. We have the school wired, we know your every move, the dark lord misses nothing,"

Suddenly Sicily woke up in her bed. She sat straight up and felt sweat going down her face. She looked at clock and saw it was one o'clock. What caught her eye was her homework lying right next to it.

It wasn't a dream…..

A/N: hope its not turning out too stupid, theres a plot im just setting it all up!


	3. Chapter 3

Sicily sat in the common room. Her hair was a wreck, darkness had formed under her eyes and she had rounded out a little. Life the last couple of weeks had been anything but perfect, or in other terms, a wreck. Brooke and she were complete enemies. During the last Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Brooke cursed Sicily to have an incontrollable eating urge (which would explain the extra couple of pounds). Sicily got her back with balding, but Brooke's luck, her new best friend just happened to be the smartest witch of their age, Hermonine Granger.

It wasn't so much as the friendship, the laughs that Sicily missed but the talking. The courage the Brooke brought to her. Sicily hadn't told anyone about the sleep encounter she had a couple weeks back, after all who could she tell? Brooke was the only one who knew anything and to Brooke's knowledge they had solved everything. Sicily however hadn't told Brooke everything. Best friends claim to be able to pour their hearts out to others, but the truth is, they really can't. They can pour out all until a certain deepness. There must be something they hold within themselves to protect their pride from the outside world. They must have something to come back too, something to be thankful about because they didn't tell anyone. However, in Sicily's case this was not that thankfulness, for she was afraid.

Then the whole Draco issue. Why couldn't she let him in?!! Draco had done everything and anything to be in short…. Perfect. However, Sicily couldn't be with him. There was a dark figure looming over her that she couldn't see or touch, but she could feel the presence. Sicily never had an issue with being shy around boys, but now it just didn't feel right to let someone in. She couldn't let anyone in. The first morning after the whole Brooke episode, Draco came down to the common room and tried to get things started with Sicily. He tried to talk about his feelings and how things were going to be if they were to work out, but Sicily couldn't. She couldn't open up to Draco, sure she could laugh and be silly but never have a deep conversation.

Sicily was heading the Great Hall when she ran into a boy who she knew by instinct to be the famous Harry Potter. They shared an awkward eye contact when suddenly Harry hit the floor crying in pain. People who were passing by stopped and looked. Sicily standing right above him instantly got the horrified looks from everyone.

"Someone call Dumbledore," a student yelled. Another cried out to go get the nurse. The whole incident of everyone flying around was a blur; a background image for all Sicily could focus on was the helpless boy flipping around on the ground in pain. He was holding his head as if Sicily had just punched him in the face.

Once the nurse showed up, Sicily finally came back into reality. She looked up to see a giant mob of people all circled around her, the nurse, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape. She could hear hushed whispers which certain words "psycho, just went off on him, jealous, Brooke,"

It was then that Sicily saw Brooke standing in the middle of the crowed with her mouth down, shocked.

Sicily couldn't take all the pressure, she pushed through the crowed. She could feel certain people pulling her back, yelling at her. She got almost until the end, when Hermonine stepped in front of her.

"You bloody psycho. I have heard Brooke's talk of you, but this is too far. Jealous because you can't find friends of your own, jealous of people have taken your only one,"

"Get the hell out of my face mud blood," Sicily had only heard one person her entire life say that to someone and she had sworn she would never. Were did the word even come from.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Ron stepped out of Hermonine's shadow. "I know why you are here, I know what kind of trouble you got yourself into," Sicily grew pale and Ron just starred. "If I were you I wouldn't be going around causing MORE disturbances or do you want..."

"Me to come and protect her against these pathetic muggle lovers," Draco yelled as he came up beside Sicily.

"I would not say things which I would later regret," Draco's eyes pierced Ron's who were firing right back. "Or things that could later get my family in trouble," By those words Sicily knew meant more, something had been sent.

"Come on Sicily," Draco pulled her away. She followed him in silence until they were all the way down in the common room.

"Who told you?" she asked quietly lying down on the couch, refusing the look at him.

"I heard in the Great Hall about Harry being in pain due a Slytherin. I had to come look and nice job may I add,"

"I'm not stupid," Sicily continued quietly.

"I know, but I felt you needed my back up against all of those Gryffindor,"

"DON'T TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT!" Sicily yelled looking up at him. Draco and Sicily eyes met and pain was sent. "You know about my past, you and Ron Wesley both know. You know where I come from," Sicily grew quieter with each word.

Silence echoes through out the room. "How long?"

"How long what?" Draco asked.

"How long have you known but not confronted me with the information.

"My father told me what was going on this summer. I knew your name but nothing more. When Dumbledore introduced you the first day you came in, it clicked,"

"How does your father know?"

"He is in the ministry," Draco sleuthed off in the end, not sounding confident for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew? Why didn't you rat me out to other people? Why did you keep all of what you know to yourself?" Sicily was rambling.

"Woah calm down. I needed to gain your trust first. Everyone has a past; sometimes it's easier though when others don't know it. They won't judge you. I know what would happen if people really knew what the truth was, how they would treat you," Draco caught her eyes. She had without a doubt the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. The outsides were a yellowish green which were filled with a light blue. They were huge and could express words without her mouth even opening. "You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're a better person that that,"

Sicily walked over and kissed him. For seconds the kiss continued until Draco cut it off. "No, because tomorrow I know you are going to regret this. You've had a long day, go upstairs and get some sleep,"

Sicily nodded a little embarrassed. She walked towards the stairs when Draco said, "By the way, if you want to play it smart, don't go buzzing near Harry Potter again,"

"I should have known better, I've heard about what happens. Thanks for saving my ass today," Draco nodded and once again Sicily continued off. When she was about out of eye sight she turned, "And Draco, I wouldn't have regretted what happened,"

With that Sicily went off into her room, leaving Draco standing there, with a small smile creeping up his face.

Brooke was walking around the castle trying to put everything together. She had indeed heard the words passed between Ron and Draco. So both of them knew, they knew why the two girls were here, what almost happened. She could feel the awkwardness already growing about the next time she would encounter Ron. However, what really was bothering her was the fact that Sicily attacked Harry. Brooke knew that the allegations against her were false, she wasn't what she was born to be, or at least that is what she always thought. Things were put in a new prospective now. Hermonine's words were echoing in her head, "There is a reason she was put into Slytherin." Was Hermonine right?! Brooke always felt they weren't, but she always would have never dreamt that Sicily would attack Harry. Sicily had done something to Harry, something that was natural. She could still even hear the shrieks of Harry's pain coming from the infermerary and it was 3 hours post. Sicily was different now, she lurked with a different attitude, more concealed, and an ore of darkness had grown around. Brooke didn't know what to do. She remembered her initial meeting with Dumbledore.

"I know Brooke that you and Sicily are best friend, but for the good of school and as well as for Sicily, I am relying on you to be my eyes and ears," Dumbledore told Brooke in his office.

"Sicily is strong, she can handle herself in the new school," Brooke claimed.

"I know her capabilities. I can trust they must be strong. Her strength is what I actually fear. If you sense that her real self, that in which she was intended to be if creeping up I need you to warn me. I need to know that you understand in will be in her best favor. I can help her, I can teach her to fight the evilness born within,"

Brooke starred disbelieving at him. "All right, I will do that, but you need to understand, Sicily isn't like that at all. She might have been born supposedly but it is not who she is,"

"I'll take your word, I am just taking precaution,"

Brooke now was outside the secret stair entrance to Dumbledore's office debating about what to do. She after all had to no proof about Sicily but at the same time now feared her. The look in Sicily's eyes had changed, something was different. What Brooke had watched Sicily cast her charms in class; a certain passion could be hinted at, an evil type of passion.

Brooke was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not even noticed a figure come up behind her.

"It's hard to do the right thing," Brooke spun around to see Dumbledore.

"I just didn't know what else to do,"

"You are doing the right thing. I was hoping I could rely on you coming to me; otherwise I would have had to come find you. Today displayed that in which I feared,"

Brooke continued to be silent. Her mind was completely blank, lost for words.

"I understand was has happened between you. When the sorting hats put you two in different houses I was a little worried, the prejudice is so strong here, it is hard to keep the connections pure,"

"She's changed. I haven't been there for her so I don't know what has caused it, but her light is gone," Brooke starred at him, desperate for answers, a solution telling her what to do.

"I have noticed it too,"

"Do you know what she did to Harry?"

"I do not at all; in fact it could have been nothing at all,"

Brooke starred at him, "He was NOT faking that pain, why would he do that? He gets more than enough attention as it is,"

"Harry has been coming to me, his head as you know hurts for due to certain factors, lately he claims they've been getting worse and are completely random,"

"So you believe that what happened today was all just Sicily getting too close,"

"Yes, but what troubles me is that before she has gotten near him, she has passed him in halls and even a couple times sat down next to him," Brooke nodded in agreement. "However, for some reason NOW the pain occurs,"

"So I am not just being paranoid," Brooke whispered.

"No, I fear you're not. For now though don't worry yourself about it. I will talk with the other professors and together WE will figure out what the best course of action is. Alls I need of you is to watch everything, take note of anything different or peculiar and please don't hesitate in bringing the information you take up back to me,"

Brooke nodded her head. "This is never going to go away, is it?" Brooke could feel her eyes getting moist. "No matter what I will ALWAYS have to deal with this,"

"No, you have a choice. You can leave, you can get out. You can walk away and live as if you never had a part of this. It is Sicily rather who will always be trapped in this nightmare. You get the decision to walk out, you have to opportunity right in front of you, it is your choice as to the life you which you lead from here," Brooke couldn't look at him. "Don't be ashamed of your decision. But sooner rather than later you need to figure out if you have the strength for all that will lie ahead if you wish to stay in the world which you so far have been victim of,"

With that Dumbledore wished her good night and then proceeded into his office. Brooke stood there, tears rolling down her eyes. Did she have the courage, the strength…. To walk away from this life and Sicily as if none of this ever happened.

A/N'- READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASEEEE I wanna know how it's turning out!!!


End file.
